Patateros contra tomateros
by Atsun
Summary: ¿Hasta qué punto deseaban Lovino y Gilbert sentarse junto a Feliciano en las conferencias? Quién sabe. Lo único seguro es que a partir de ese detalle tan absurdo, Francis pudo idear una competición... un tanto peculiar.
1. La gran idea del gabacho

**Disclaimer:** No soy Himaruya, así que Hetalia no me pertenece. Es triste, pero es la pura verdad~

**Advertencias (en este capítulo):** Palabras mal sonantes que los niños buenos no deberían decir~

* * *

><p>Desistir era de cobardes. Y Gilbert Beilshmidt, desde luego, consideraba que la clave del éxito era la perseverancia. Sí, recordaba que en la guerra de los siete años nadie apostaba un duro por él; ganó. ¡Aquellos tiempos eran tan asombrosos como un pajarito! Luego, cuando Rusia se lo llevó (en otras palabras, lo secuestró de mala manera), su máxima meta era robarle el sujetador a Hungría; lo robó. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, sus aspiraciones eran más patéticas ante los ojos de las demás naciones. En aquel momento, su objetivo era sentarse al lado de su buen amigo España en aquella conferencia.<p>

Pero claro, siempre tenía que haber el típico grano en el culo que le estuviese molestando todo el rato. En este caso, aquel grano lleno de pus se llamaba Lovino Vargas. El italiano estaba a punto de sentarse al lado del español cuando Gilbert, en lo que tardaba un colibrí en batir las alas, apareció de la nada y le arrebató la silla. Le echó la lengua. No obstante, Italia del sur también era bastante tozudo, así que agarró la silla por un lado y tiró de ella. Francia y España estaban demasiado ocupados charlando de sus tonterías como para percatarse de la situación.

—¡Suelta, coño! ¡Yo llegué antes! —gritó Lovino con furia.

—¡Ni lo sueñes, niñato! —pegó un tirón bastante fuerte— ¡Yo cogí antes la silla!

—¡¿Pero tú para qué mierda vienes a la conferencia, si no eres un país? —Lovino ya estaba rojo de la ira.

—¡Pues porque me da la real gana! —frunció el ceño. Qué pesado era el italiano, por Dios— ¡Y suelta ya!

—Eh, chicos, ¿qué estáis haciendo? —preguntó España con un mohín curioso.

—¡Ah, Toño! —Gilbert exclamó maravillado. Sabía que ahora su amigo le ayudaría y le conseguiría un sitio donde sentarse. Bendito español— ¡Dile a este italiano loco que me deje el asiento!

Antonio permaneció dubitativo. No sabía por qué aquellos dos estaban sujetando una silla, pero parecía que se lo estaban pasando bien. A su forma, claro.

—¡Lovi, siéntate a mi lado! —canturreó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—No puedo, tu amigo no me deja —replicó cruzándose de brazos.

—Gil, anda, déjale el sitio a Lovino —dijo alegre y con un atisbo de condescendencia.

—¡¿Y dónde me siento yo? —preguntó molesto y, en el fondo, dolido.

—Pues al lado de Francis.

—¡Pero si está sentado en una esquina! —señaló al francés, quien lo ojeaba con curiosidad— ¡¿Cómo diablos pretendes que haga?

—Puedes coger un taburete, Gilbo —Francis le guiñó un ojo—, o si no, puedes sentarte directamente en mi regazo.

Con la impresión, Prusia soltó la silla y Lovino aprovechó para sentarse al lado de su cuidador. El albino no se lo podía creer. ¡El maldito Antonio prefería la compañía de aquel italiano amargado antes que la suya! ¡Y encima le había sugerido que se sentase al lado de aquel gabacho! Maldito español. Maldito gabacho. Maldito italiano. Malditos todos. No eran dignos de dirigirle la palabra a alguien tan asombroso como él, ¡claro que no! Total, él era asombroso y no debería codearse con gente de tal calaña.

Con una lagrimilla en el ojo provocada por alguna sustancia misteriosa (obviamente, _no_ estaba llorando), Gilbert buscó por la sala algún hueco libre. Alemania era quien iba a dar la charla, así que él ya estaba descartado. El señoritingo estaba sentado con la mala bestia de Hungría, así que aquella opción también había que desecharla. Y de pronto, como si de una aparición divina se tratase, vio cómo un rulito castaño muy particular danzaba en el aire. A Prusia se le iluminó la mirada, completamente encandilado al ver a aquella persona con una silla libre a su lado.

—¡Feliiiii! —fue corriendo a cámara lenta hacia él, con una sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro— ¡Feliiii!

El aludido se limitó a saludar con la mano al hermano mayor de Alemania. Aunque Ludwig siempre le decía que su hermano era un poco raro, lo cierto es que no parecía mal tipo. De hecho, era bastante simpático… a veces, claro.

—No te lo vas a creer, Feli, pero tu hermano me quitó el sitio —hizo pucheros, absolutamente indignado. La vida era injusta—, ¿te parece normal, eh, te parece normal?

—Ve, ¡no me digas! —se sorprendió— ¿Y eso?

Prusia se dispuso a contarle con pelos y señales todo lo que había sucedido minutos atrás. El instinto de hermano sobreprotector de Lovino se encendió de golpe. Alguien estaba cerca de su hermano. Alguien malo. Efectivamente, miró a su hermano de reojo —sentado en la otra punta de la sala, prácticamente— y se percató de que el puñetero patatero estaba a su vera. Frunció el ceño y habló con Antonio, que tras vacilar durante unos instantes, asintió con una sonrisa resplandeciente. Ambos se levantaron y se acercaron a donde estaban Italia del norte y su acompañante.

—¡Vaya! ¡Hermano! ¡Tito España! —exclamó Italia con una sonrisa.

—¡Hola, Feli! ¡Buenos ojos te vean! —contestó del mismo modo— Ah, Gil, Lovi ha dicho que no le importaría cambiarte el sitio. ¿Vienes con Francis y conmigo?

—Ni de coña —atinó a responder con una velocidad sorprendente—. A este asombroso servidor _nadie_ lo rechaza. Además, estoy feliz aquí con Feli.

—¡Anda ya! —el mayor de los Vargas intentó empujarlo del asiento— ¡Vete con tus estúpidos amigos y deja que me siente con mi hermano!

—¡Y una mierda! ¡Tú has preferido estar con Toño! —se zafó— ¡Atente a las consecuencias!

La mirada inyectada en sangre de Lovino se clavó en el albino. Antonio, por precaución, se apartó unos centímetros del italiano.

—Feli, ¿tú con quién prefieres sentarte? —preguntó España, sonriente como siempre.

Tanto Prusia como Romano observaron a España con curiosidad. Por una vez había tenido una idea decente. ¡Milagro!

—Obviamente, prefiere estar con mi asombrosa persona.

—¿Pero qué dices, muerto de hambre? Yo soy su hermano y prefiere estar conmigo, ¿a qué sí, Feliciano?

El pobre italiano no sabía qué decir. A pesar de que quería mucho a su hermano, lo cierto era que le daba mucho miedo, sobre todo cuando se enfadaba de aquella forma. Por el contrario, el hermano de Ludwig era raro y a veces también le perturbaba un poco. ¿Qué debería hacer?

—Ve, yo… —miró hacia los lados, buscando ayuda.

—¡Decidido, me quedo yo con él! —proclamó el prusiano a los cuatro vientos, agarrándole el brazo derecho al joven.

—¡Que te crees tú eso! —se aferró al otro brazo de Italia del norte— ¡Feliciano se queda conmigo!

Y ambos comenzaron a tirar de Feliciano, tal y como si se tratara de una cuerda. Antonio intentaba imponer algo de cordura en las mentes de aquellos dos, pero que un loco intente tranquilizar a otros locos nunca funciona. El instinto de Lovino se volvió a alarmar. Miró a Feliciano. Seguía temblando cual flan, pero casi podía asegurar con certeza que no se trataba de su instinto de hermano sobreprotector lo que se había activado. Posó su mirada sobre España. ¡Ahí residía el problema! Aprovechando todo el caos generado, Francia ya se había levantado y se había acercado de la manera más sigilosa posible a su amigo, metiéndole mano discretamente por debajo de la camisa. Ante aquello, Lovino soltó a su hermano de golpe. Francia se dio cuenta de que el italiano mayor lo había pillado, pero lejos de ser presa del pánico, tosió y adoptó una pose elegante e inteligente (eso sí, sin apartar la mano del torso de Antonio).

—Chicos, chicos, calma —dijo con aire tranquilo—. ¿Sabéis cómo solucionamos los problemas en mi tierra?

—¿Con pasta? —preguntó Italia inocentemente, esperanzado.

—No.

—¿Con huelgas?

—Aparte de eso, Toño.

Mientras seguían intentando hallar la respuesta, Alemania se dispuso a comenzar con la conferencia, a pesar de que le incomodaba que aquel grupo tan conflictivo estuviese haciendo ruido, además de estar de pie, lo cual era una falta de respeto alarmante.

—¡Ustedes, siéntense inmediatamente! —alzó la voz para que lo oyeran— ¡La reunión va a comenzar y…

—Como sé que no vais a acertar en la vida —hizo una pausa para aumentar una tensión inexistente—, os diré la respuesta.

—¡Estoy diciendo que se sienten! —insistió Ludwig, ya más enfadado que antes— ¿Me quieren escuchar?

—¡La mejor forma de solucionar un conflicto es mediante una competición! —proclamó el francés a los cuatro vientos para captar la atención de todo el mundo.

—¡Francia, estoy pidiendo silencio! —continuaba el germano, aunque era consciente de que sólo cuatro pelagatos lo estaban escuchando.

—¿Una competición? —preguntó Gilbert, algo confundido.

—Exacto. Tú, Lovino Vargas y tú, Gilbo, deberíais competir por un asiento —sonrió satisfecho.

—¡Me gusta tu forma de pensar, gabacho! —Gilbert ya se estaba remangando, ansioso por golpear al italiano, que estaba ya escondido detrás de España en busca de protección.

—¡No tan rápido! —interrumpió Francis— ¡No se trata de luchar como mandriles! Me refiero a una competición digna, ¡en equipo!

—Continúa… —murmuró el prusiano, aún si cabe, más interesado que antes.

—¡No, no va a continuar! —protestó Alemania— ¡Estamos en plena reunión, ¿recuerdan? Dejen sus cotilleos para luego.

—¡¿Qué? —se quejó Bélgica— ¡Esto se está poniendo muy interesante! Yo quiero saber en qué consiste la competición.

Varias naciones respaldaron a la belga, así que Alemania, con todo su pesar, tuvo que ceder cinco minutos (cronometrados, eso sí) para que el francés pusiese en común sus ideas acerca de cómo Lovino y Gilbert tendrían que enfrentarse. Todos los países lo miraban atentamente, algunos incluso boquiabiertos, pues sólo su voz era la que se escuchaba. No se oía ni el vuelo de una mosca, lo cual enfurecía a Ludwig de mala manera. ¿Cómo era posible que a unas naciones responsables les interesase más aquel juego de críos que la crisis económica? ¡Era inconcebible!

…Aunque a él ahora también le había picado el gusanillo de la curiosidad.

—¡Veréis, mi idea es que Gilbert y Lovino formen dos equipos! —Francis hablaba despacio, pronunciando cada una de sus palabras con perfecta dicción— Cada equipo estaría constituido por tres personas, sin contar con los respectivos capitanes, claro.

—Menuda gilipollez. No contéis conmigo —gruñó Romano.

—¡Te has acobardado! ¡Kesesese! ¡Si yo ya sabía que impongo demasiado respeto, chaval!

—¡Cállate ya, maldita sea!

—Aún no he acabado, muchachos —Francia tosió y prosiguió—. Habrá cuatro pruebas, ni una más, ni una menos. Me comprometo a organizar el evento, lo único que necesito ahora es un árbitro neutral que me ayude.

Al escuchar la palabra «neutral», todos clavaron sus miradas sobre Suiza, que se perturbó al instante. ¡Él no quería formar parte de aquel circo! A duras penas sabía qué pintaba él en una reunión sobre economía, como para que encima le encasquetasen una tarea tan estúpida y trivial.

—Ya veo que el joven Suiza se ofrece voluntario —comentó Francia con una sonrisa malévola—. Te prometo que trabajaremos codo con codo, _petit suisse_.

—¡A mí no me metas en tus trapicheos!

—¿Por qué no, hermanito? —Liechtenstein se veía ligeramente emocionada por el proyecto— Parece divertido.

El suizo se ruborizó rápidamente. Bueno, si a Liechtenstein le parecía bien, ¿por qué no intentarlo? Además, ver a otras naciones humillándose las unas a las otras no estaría _tan_ mal. Seguramente sería mucho más ameno y productivo que una reunión cualquiera.

—¡Esto es absurdo! —Inglaterra aún seguía mostrándose reacio— ¿No podemos seguir con la reunión?

—Tienes envidia porque no vas a poder participar en el proyecto, ¿verdad? —preguntó Francia con maldad.

—¡¿Q-qué? ¿Quién ha dicho que yo quiera participar en _eso_? ¡Es más, ¿por qué das por hecho que _no_ voy a participar? —se contradecía a sí mismo, pero no lo podía evitar. Sentía demasiadas miradas concentrándose en él.

—Aunque quisieras participar, no te lo permitiría —respondió Francia con parsimonia—. No con esas cejas.

Arthur iba a saltar furioso por aquel comentario tan gratuito, pero Alemania ya se alzó y señaló que los cinco minutos habían pasado ya. Todos los asistentes, resignados y con un mohín sombrío, tuvieron que tragarse aquella charla tan interesante que Ludwig les tenía que dar. No obstante, todos tenían en mente la competición, en especial la de Italia meridional y la de cierto prusiano, los cuales se intercambiaban miradas cargadas de odio de vez en cuando. Además, para el despecho del italiano, Prusia había acabado sentándose con Feliciano y él con Antonio. ¡Maldita sea, tenía que haber elegido sentarse con su propio hermano en primer lugar! Si hubiera pensado con la cabeza en aquel momento, ninguno de los quebraderos de cabeza que les iban a atormentar sucederían.

De pronto, tanto Lovino como Gilbert recibieron una notita del francés. Les anunciaba que tenían que escoger a sus compañeros de equipo lo antes posible. El italiano, más o menos, ya sabía quién quería que lo acompañase, pero el cerebro de Gilbert no parecía saber qué hacer.

Cuando aquella charla tan soporífera hubo terminado, Lovino y Gilbert corrieron hacia Antonio rápidamente, compitiendo entre ellos por escogerle antes. ¡Era la única esperanza de Prusia! En menos que canta un gallo, España vio que sus hombros estaban siendo agarrados violentamente por un italiano colérico y un prusiano jadeante. Aquello le daba mala espina.

—¡Participa en mi equipo! —exclamaron ambos a la vez, con decisión.

—Vale —sonrió Antonio.

—¿Vale _qué_? —preguntó Lovino. Tanto él como su enemigo habían formulado la pregunta al unísono, así que aquella respuesta era un tanto ambigua.

—¡Obviamente se refiere a que viene con su viejo colega! —Prusia pasó un brazo por el hombro del español, sonriéndole jocoso— ¿A que sí?

—Ah, no, qué va —apartó el brazo lentamente, sin dejarle de sonreír—. Me refería a que iría con Lovi.

—¡Español desgraciado! ¡Es la segunda vez que me dejas plantado hoy! —otro puchero adornó el rostro pálido de Gilbert— ¡Mejor, eres un debilucho, así que no te quiero en mi equipo!

Lovino siguió buscando a más gente para su equipo. Esbozó una diminuta sonrisa al saber que podía contar con Antonio. «¡Chúpate esa, prusiano patatero!», rió para sus adentros. Cuando vio de lejos a Holanda y a Bélgica, sintió que debía correr hacia ellos, ya que aquellos dos eran los elegidos para ayudarle en la competición.

—¡Cuenta conmigo! —exclamó Bélgica con entusiasmo— ¿Te unes, hermanito?

—No te dejo sola con esos dos ni de broma —contestó él de mala gana, mirando a Lovino con desprecio.

—¿Eso es un sí…? —preguntó Romano algo intimidado.

—Podrías interpretarlo de esa manera, sí.

El italiano dejó salir un largo suspiro de alivio. Bien, ya tenía un peso menos encima. No sabía en qué punto había comenzado a interesarse por el proyecto, o más bien, a interesarse por derrotar a Gilbert de la forma más cruel y vil posible. El prusiano, por otro lado, aún no tenía ningún compañero; no obstante, ya sabía quiénes conformaba el grupo de Romano, así que ahora tenía la oportunidad de coger a miembros que superasen con crecer las cualidades de los compañeros del italiano.

Lovino había escogido a un hombre alto, fuerte y rubio, así que Gilbert eligió a Ludwig para su grupo. Obviamente, el alemán no accedió por las buenas, ni mucho menos. Tuvo que resignarse cuando su hermano mayor le amenazó con mostrarle a todo el mundo el tipo de archivos que ocultar en su ordenador.

Luego, el italiano tenía consigo a una mujer. Ahí Gilbert no vaciló ni un instante. La mujer más poderosa del mundo no era otra sino Hungría, quien aceptó encantada de la vida… lo cual era bastante extraño. Seguramente tenía algo que esconder la loca aquella.

Y por último, en el otro grupo había un tonto: Antonio. Prusia no tenía más remedio que coger a otro memo debilucho, es decir, a Austria. Roderich al principio se quejó y se negó rotundamente a participar, pero mediante chantaje pudo incorporar al austriaco al grupo. Bien, ahora ya todo estaba listo.

Gilbert sonrió con confianza. No podía esperar a degustar el dulce y empalagoso sabor de la victoria.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Y aquí concluye la primera parte. Me imagino que este fic tendrá tres capítulos en total~ Este sirve a modo de introducción, por eso es bastante flojillo. El siguiente será la competición en sí y el capítulo final… Pues el desenlace trágico y lleno de lágrimas :3

Y maldita sea, tendría que estar continuando El jarrón de la discordia, pero es que me he quedado estancada ó3ô En fin, da igual~ Hay tiempo para todo~


	2. Plátanos y cachetes

Ya había pasado una semana exacta desde que Francia había propuesto la competición. Casi todos los países estaban emocionados pensando en el tema, así, todos aportaron su pequeño granito de arena. Cogieron un terreno vacío situado en algún lugar olvidado de la parte fronteriza entre Alemania y Austria y allí montaron el tinglado. Francis, como buen amante del buen gusto que era, quería y _debía_ encargarse del apartado artístico, pero cierto polaco pesado no dejaba de insistir en que todo debería estar cubierto de rosa. El francés, ya cansado, le contestó que a nadie —a excepción de Feliks y Lovino, quien siempre llevaba camisas rosas— le gustaba tanto el rosa. A nadie.

Aunque hubo problemas menores de todo tipo, al final Francia consiguió su propósito: tener el lugar idóneo donde la competición tuviera lugar. Él, Suiza y Liechtenstein estarían sentados en unos sillones fastuosos colocados estratégicamente en un pequeño escenario adornado con todo tipo de banderitas con motivos tomateros y patateros, en honor a los dos equipos participantes. Luego, rodeándolo todo, estarían las gradas de espectadores, donde estaría el resto de naciones observando el espectáculo a la vez que comiesen palomitas, o en su defecto, pipas. Lo único que Francia le había pedido a Suiza en relación al decorado era el punto donde estarían los miembros de cada equipo mientras sus compañeros «peleaban sanguinariamente» y, como era de esperar del suizo, cogió dos bancos viejos de madera medio roídos por las ratas y los colocó de cualquier manera. Eso, desde luego, quedaba muy poco glamuroso.

Pero aquel detalle tan tonto carecía de importancia. Era el gran día, el gran momento, y Francis, vestido con el traje más chillón que encontró, era el presentador que tenía que inaugurar la ceremonia. Vash y su hermanita portaban ropas que hacían juego con las del francés, muy para el pesar del suizo. Se sentía como un payaso.

—¡Damas y caballeros, tengo el orgullo y la satisfacción de inaugurar esta ceremonia! —decía con micrófono en mano— Nos reunimos todos aquí para saber quién se sentará al lado de Italia —señaló al susodicho, sentado en un lugar destacado de las gradas, y le guiñó un ojo— durante las reuniones. El perdedor no tendrá más remedio que sentarse al lado de mi buen amigo Toni.

—¿Por qué lo dice como si fuera un castigo…? —preguntó cierto español ofendido.

—Porque lo es —contestó Holanda dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de odio.

—¡Comencemos con el equipo tomatero, liderado por el hermano de nuestro encantador Italia, Romano! ¡Un aplauso para el equipo tomatero!

El equipo en cuestión se levantó de sus bancos roídos (Holanda podía jurar que aquel banco hacía ruidos extraños y misteriosos) y se dirigió al centro del recinto. Los cuatro llevaban camisetas blancas sin mangas y unos pantalones rojos demasiado cortos y ajustados. _Demasiado_. España, con toda la alegría del mundo, saludaba a los espectadores y les lanzaba besos.

—¡Toni, saluda al tito Francis! —exclamó él, extasiado ante la presencia de su amigo en ropas tan provocativas, las cuales había elegido el propio francés.

—¡Hola, Francis! —agitó la mano— ¡Deséanos buena suerte!

—¿Pero tú no se supone que tienes que ser imparcial? —preguntó Suiza, de brazos cruzados. Francis seguía saludando como un tonto a su amigo.

—¡Soy imparcial! —protestó y carraspeó— ¡En fin, ahora presentemos al equipo patatero, liderado por el hermano del tipo que mantiene relaciones «especiales» —guiñó un ojo con picardía— con Italia! ¡Un aplauso para el equipo patatero!

Y con uniformes similares a los del otro equipo, con pantalones amarillos en vez de rojos, los patateros aparecieron con una actitud bastante más tímida que la de sus rivales. Alemania, por culpa de las palabras de aquel maldito gabacho, estaba más rojo y abochornado que nunca. Y aquellos pantaloncitos no hacían más que empeorar las cosas. La reacción de Roderich era similar a la del alemán y Prusia se limitaba a sonreír con altanería, con la mirada de una persona que está convencida de que va a ganar. Hungría era la única que parecía realmente feliz. Al fin y al cabo, tenía a un grupo de chicos apuestos (a excepción de Prusia. Él era feo) con ropas sensuales. Hasta llevaba unos prismáticos colgados del cuello para divisar mejor lo que pudieran hacer los tomateros. ¡Allí había tomate! Saludó a su amiga Bélgica con una sonrisa, quien respondió del mismo modo.

—¡Gilbo! ¡Gilbo! —exclamaba Francis, buscando una sonrisa por parte del prusiano.

Lo único que recibió fue un corte de mangas bastante desagradable. Si es que Prusia no tenía sentimientos, desde luego. Francis dio por hecho que eso era debido a todos los sartenazos que le propinaba Hungría y seguramente alguna vez le espachurró el corazón y así se quedó.

—¡Y ahora, que los participantes se den la mano! —anunció el presentador— ¡Al tito Francis le gusta la deportividad!

Obedeciendo al francés, ambos equipos se pusieron en fila y extendieron la mano para saludar a la persona que estuviera en frente de ellos. A Hungría le tocó con Bélgica, a Austria con España, a Alemania con Holanda y, obviamente, a Prusia con Romano. Los capitanes, lejos de mantener una actitud deportiva, ya estaban apretujándose las manos el uno al otro para ver quién causaba más daño.

—¡Suéltame ya, joder! —se quejaba el italiano.

—¡Tú primero!

Alemania, suspirando ya agotado (¡y la competición no había hecho más que comenzar!), separó a ambos y regañó a su hermano por ser tan infantil. A Lovino no le diría nada, más que nada porque ya no se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra a aquel italiano tan irascible.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora sólo queda saludar a nuestro árbitro neutral, Suiza! —esperó que alguien aplaudiese. Nadie lo hizo— ¡Y a nuestra encantadora ayudante, Liechtenstein! —todo el mundo estalló en un aplauso. La niña sintió que su sangre se apelotonaba rápidamente en sus mejillas— Dicho esto, ¡daremos paso a nuestra primera prueba! No es una prueba normal, no, sino una que exige dosis insuperables de fuerza bruta. ¡Capitanes, elijan a un compañero!

¿Dosis insuperables de fuerza bruta? Prusia agarró el musculoso brazo de su hermano pequeño en menos que canta un gallo. ¿Quién podría ser más fuerte que su hermanito? Por su parte, Lovino clavó su mirada en el holandés, quien asintió sin quejarse en ningún momento.

—¡La prueba se llama «Pelea de plátanos» y consiste en que los concursantes han de coger sus plátanos y pelearse! —explicó Francia, orgulloso.

—No sé si eres consciente de lo pervertido que suena eso —comentó Vash frunciendo el ceño.

—Uy, uy, uy, _petit suisse_, me parece que eres tú quien tiene una mente pervertida —la verdad era que todo el mundo había interpretado lo mismo—. Pero como puede que tengas razón, aclararé de qué trata la prueba. ¡Nuestros _adorables_ concursantes tendrán que coger un plátano y emplearlo como si se tratase de una espada! Así lucharán contra su adversario. Lo único que hay que tener en mente es que los plátanos deben salir intactos, ¿eh? —sonrió con aire seductor— Quien termine con el plátano partido por la mitad o macado, pierde.

—¡Espera, gabacho! ¡¿Se puede saber qué tiene que ver eso con la fuerza bruta? ¡Nos has engañado! —protestó Prusia a grito pelado y agitando frenéticamente sus brazos cual chimpancé enjaulado.

—¿Fuerza bruta? ¡Yo en ningún momento he dicho tal cosa, sino «fuerza fruta»! ¡Jojojo!

—¡Serás hijo de «fruta»! —el prusiano se cruzó de brazos e hizo pucheros. Maldito gabacho.

Liechtenstein cogió dos plátanos de una cesta que le había entregado Francia unos minutos antes y se los entregó a ambos concursantes, dedicándoles una leve sonrisa cargada de dulzura. Holanda no podía despegar la mirada de la niña. Qué pequeña, qué linda, qué delicada… Era perfecta. Y a él le gustaba todo lo perfecto. Suiza se dio cuenta de este detalle y cogió su pistola, por si las moscas. Si aquel mastodonte osaba poner un dedo sobre su hermanita, allí estaría él con su pistola para apartar ese dedazo holandés de ella.

—¡Que comience la pelea de plátanos! —anunció el árbitro, aún clavándole una mirada inyectada en sangre a cierto holandés pedófilo.

Con plátano en mano, ambos participantes se acercaron lentamente el uno al otro, tanteando el ambiente. ¿Cómo se suponía que iban a pelear con un _plátano_? En el bando patatero, Prusia animaba a los cuatro vientos a su hermano, mientras que en el tomatero, España y Bélgica hacían lo propio, aunque estos llevaban consigo pancartas de apoyo repletas de corazoncitos y tulipanes.

—Que gane el mejor —susurró Ludwig, por decir algo.

El holandés tenía la deportividad en algún lugar oculto de su corazón y cerrado con llave, así que lo primero que hizo fue alzar el plátano y arrearle un golpe a la fruta del otro rubio. El plátano se partió por la mitad. _Mierda_.

—Será gilipollas… —masculló Lovino, cubriéndose la frente con una mano. Mal empezaba.

—Pues… ¡Alemania es el vencedor de la primera prueba! ¡Punto para el equipo patatero!

El ganador volvió algo desorientado al banquillo de su equipo, recibiendo la enhorabuena por parte de sus compañeros. Holanda, más desconcertado si cabe, sólo obtuvo una palmadita en la espalda que le había dado España con una sonrisa, unas palabras de consuelo de su hermana y varios insultos entre dientes en italiano.

—Holanda, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —intervino el capitán.

—Dime.

—¡¿Eres tonto? ¡¿Cómo es posible que pierdas en menos de dos segundos? —se puso rojo de la ira— ¡Y encima contra el macho patatero! ¡Es que joder, Holanda, ya te vale!

Holanda apartó la mirada. Ya sabía que había perdido y no le apetecía que encima le metiesen el dedo en la yaga. De todas formas, ¿importaba mucho aquel tinglado? Era una competición bastante absurda.

—Holanda, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —inquirió esta vez España.

—No.

—¡Por favor!

—Que no.

—¡Oh, vamos!

—Dios, qué pesado… —suspiró— Venga, di.

—¿Puedes darme el plátano? —sonrió de manera bobalicona— Tengo hambre.

Tras enviarle una mirada furiosa al español, le entregó el plátano partido por la mitad. Antonio lo recibió gustoso, saboreándolo como si se tratase de la mayor joya gastronómica que hubiera probado en su larga vida.

—¡Qué buen plátano! —exclamó contento.

—No te pongas así por un plátano, idiota —murmuró Romano, bastante estresado.

Francis sonrió de lado. Parecía que el público estaba bastante animado y, si bien la primera prueba había sido demasiado breve por culpa de la rudeza de cierto holandés errante, lo cierto era que todo lo demás estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Ya era hora de comenzar la segunda prueba.

—¡Capitanes, elijan a un compañero! —exclamó el presentador de nuevo— ¡Esta prueba se llama «Vas de culo» y trata de responder preguntas! Se valora la inteligencia.

Inteligencia. Esa era la palabra clave para Lovino Vargas. Holanda ya había demostrado su incompetencia en la prueba anterior y Antonio era… Antonio. Meter en una prueba de inteligencia a un chico que estaba comiendo un plátano medio aplastado mostraría una falta de criterio por su parte, así que sólo quedaba una persona en su grupo que pudiera participar…

—¡Lovi, ¿puedo participar yo? —preguntó el español aún masticando la fruta amarilla.

—Y una mierda. Tú eres tonto.

—Lovino, ¿puedo participar yo? —intervino Bélgica, con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

—Claro que sí —contestó él con un tono suave— Es más, ya había pensado en elegirte a ti.

—¡¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? —preguntó con cierto asombro. Ahora el plátano le sabía mal.

La chica dio un saltito de alegría y acarició la cabeza de España, quien tenía cara de cachorrito abandonado. Se sentía mal porque su querido Lovi no confiaba en él y eso le dolía. Ahora ya sabía lo que había sentido el plátano de Holanda al ser aplastado.

En el bando de Prusia, la situación fue similar. Austria, alegando que era un hombre culto y sensato, quería ser el participante, mas Gilbert se lo impidió.

—Esta prueba te queda grande, señoritingo —sonrió con chulería.

—¡Gilbert, deja que Roderich participe! —exclamó Hungría con un deje molesto.

—¡Estoy diciendo que no! ¡Yo soy el asombroso capitán y hay que seguir mis asombrosas normas! —puso los brazos en las caderas, mirando con altanería a sus compañeros— ¡Y ya que el niñato italiano ha elegido a Bélgica, yo te elijo a ti, Elizaveta!

Suiza, observando a los concursantes desde lo alto de su sillón, se estaba impacientando. ¿Por qué tenían que tardar tanto? Dio golpes en el suelo con el pie y carraspeó, mostrando su descontento. Francis captó el mensaje y cogió de nuevo el micrófono.

—¡A ver, muchachos! ¡Apuren! —él también estaba algo cansado de esperar— ¡Además, he de añadir una cosa que se me ha olvidado antes! Cada equipo cuenta con un comodín, es decir, si ven que sus compañeros necesitan ayuda, ustedes podrán socorrerles… ¡Pero sólo una vez!

Bélgica sonrió confiada. Ella no necesitaba que nadie la socorriese, claro que no. Si al fin y al cabo, ella era una joven fuerte y decidida.

—¡Vaya, qué olvidadizo soy! —intervino Francis de nuevo, pero esta vez su voz se había vuelto más oscura y pervertida— ¡En esta prueba, necesitarán a otro miembro del equipo! Ya que, como no tenemos pulsadores, tuvimos que ingeniárnoslas para sacar la prueba a flote… En otras palabras, que en vez de pulsador, utilizaremos el trasero de uno de sus compañeros. Quien azote antes las nalgas de su compañero, tiene derecho a responder. Y si alguna de ustedes dos falla una respuesta, tendrá que besar a la otra.

—¡Espera un momento! —Suiza se levantó echando humo por las orejas— ¡No inventes, la prueba no incluía _eso_!

—A mí me parece que darle cachetadas a un compañero es un poco excesivo… —comentó Liechtenstein, ruborizada ante tal idea.

—Ah, no, si esa parte está bien —comentó el suizo, sus mejillas también algo coloradas —. Lo que no está bien es lo del beso. ¡Quítalo, gabacho!

—Sí, sí, ya va. Era sólo una bromita sin importancia —se hizo la víctima, fingiendo aprensión.

Ni los miembros del equipo patatero ni del tomatero podían creérselo. ¿Cachetes en el culo? Eran tontos, pues habían olvidado por un momento que quien había organizado aquella competición había sido, ni nada más ni nada menos, que _Francia_, el depravado por antonomasia.

—¡España, ven conmigo! —Bélgica lo arrastró ilusionadísima consigo. Sí, no ocultó para nada su ansia de toquetear el trasero del joven.

A Romano no le hizo gracia el entusiasmo de la belga y a Holanda, mucho menos. No es que estuvieran celosos, ni nada parecido.

En el otro bando, Hungría pensaba que iba a morir de un momento a otro, porque la forma en la que le latía el corazón no era normal. _No lo era_. Pero tampoco era muy normal que tuviera que participar en una prueba en la que tuviera que tocarle «eso» a Austria. Él, al igual que su compañera, estaba consternado por la organización de semejante competición. Si no fuera porque Prusia lo había chantajeado de mala manera, el austriaco se habría ido gustosamente de aquella locura.

—¡Por cierto, Hungría, tienes que quitarte los prismáticos! Es por motivos de seguridad —aclaró Francia con un tono no muy convincente— Por favor, Liech, ve a cogerlos.

La niña obedeció y fue a buscar los prismáticos que colgaban del cuello de la húngara. Esta se mostró un poco reacia a entregarle aquel objeto, pero no tenía más opción. Liechtenstein se los dio a Francia, quien se los puso inmediatamente para divisar mejor aquellos dos traseros tan apetitosos. El de Austria era una bastante adorable, pero es que el de su buen amigo español ya estaba a otro nivel. ¡Qué culo!

—¡Ustedes dos, echen el culo para fuera! —ordenó Francis, ya babeándose— ¡Son las normas!

Resignados, Antonio y Roderich bajaron el tronco y estiraron sus traseros, dejando una visión magnífica para el presentador del concurso. Bélgica y Hungría ya estaban delante de aquellas nalgas y las observaban algo perturbadas. Si bien la belga antes se había emocionado con la idea, ahora no lo tenía tan claro. ¿Cómo le iba a dar un cachete al pobre España? ¡Eso sería muy cruel!

—Bien, ahora que todos están listos, ¡que comience la prueba! —proclamó— _Petit suisse_, por favor, procede a realizar las preguntas.

—Pregunta número 1: ¿quién vive en la piña debajo del mar?

Hungría sabía la respuesta, pero aún se sentía mal por tener que golpear el trasero de su ex marido. Bélgica, por su parte, quería ganar. Simplemente quería ganar, así que se apresuró a darles el cachete de su vida a aquellas posaderas españolas. El pobre chico protestó. ¡Qué bestia era Bélgica cuando le convenía!

—¡Bob Esponja! —exclamó la rubia, convencida de su respuesta.

—¡Correcto! —aclaró Suiza. Le abochornaba tener que hacer preguntas tan estúpidas, pero como decía Francis, _c'est la vie_— Pregunta número 2: ¿quién tiene las cejas más feas del mundo?

—¡Inglaterra! —gritó Bélgica tras volver a golpear el trasero de su amigo.

En las gradas se oían las carcajadas de cierto estadounidense e insultos varios por parte del inglés, quien consideraba bastante gratuito aquel ataque hacia su persona. ¡Encima que no le dejaban colaborar con la competición, se burlaban de él!

—¡Correcto! Pregunta número 3: ¿cómo son los calzoncillos de Prusia?

—Elizaveta, si te sabes las respuestas, contesta —aclaró el austriaco, abochornado—. No te preocupes por mí.

—Pero Roderich…

—¡¿Pero por qué tendría que saber alguien cómo son mis calzoncillos? —gritó Prusiadesde el banquillo, indignándose más a medida que pasaban los segundos.

Bélgica vaciló. La verdad era que no recordaba haberle visto los calzoncillos y en el hipotético caso de que lo hubiera hecho, confiaba en que Gilbert tuviera la decencia de cambiárselos. Al fin y al cabo, no sería tan guarro como para tener sólo un calzoncillo, ¿no? Hungría, por algún motivo misterioso y posiblemente oscuro, sí que sabía a dedillo cómo eran absolutamente todos los calzoncillos de su rival. No estaba orgullosa de contar con semejantes datos, pero el saber no ocupaba lugar. Echó un vistazo al prusiano. Era un día importante para él, así que seguramente había escogido una ropa interior que le brindase buena suerte. Ya lo tenía decidido. Posó su mano sobre las nalgas del austriaco con cierta vergüenza.

—¡Blancos y de pollitos! —proclamó a los cuatro vientos.

—¡Correcto!

La cara de Gilbert en aquel momento estaba muchísimo más escarlata que los pantaloncillos del equipo tomatero. Lo peor es que su rubor se volvió más violento cuando escuchó las carcajadas de los espectadores. ¿Qué diantres les parecía tan gracioso? ¡Todo el mundo tenía derecho a llevar calzoncillos adorables! Echó un vistazo al banquillo contrario: Holanda tenía las cejas levemente alzadas y Lovino se estaba riendo con maldad.

—Pregunta número 4: ¿quién tiene los pechos más grandes, Hungría o Mónaco? —Suiza se ruborizó al leer tal pregunta.

—¡Hungría! —contestó Bélgica con una sonrisa victoriosa tras propinarle su correspondiente cachete al español.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio. ¿Y Bélgica por qué conocía la respuesta? Se notaba que todos los francófonos tenían algún elemento heredado de Francis, pero Bélgica fue a heredar el peor, posiblemente. Hungría no sabía adónde mirar, así que decidió que lo más sensato por su parte sería clavar la vista en el suelo. Sí, sería _lo mejor_.

—¡Correcto! ¡Última pregunta: ¿quién es la nación de _l'amour_?

—¡Tito Francia! —respondió Bélgica, acribillando de nuevo las doloridas cachas de España. El pobre estaba deseando que toda aquella pesadilla terminase, pues le dolía la espalda y sentía que el trasero se le iba a incendiar de un momento a otro.

—¡Correcto! ¡Punto para el equipo tomatero!

España recuperó la postura erguida y abrazó con devoción a su amiga. Ya no estaba enfadado con ella por ser tan bruta, sino que ahora estaba jubiloso por haber ganado una de las pruebas. Austria y Hungría no parecían demasiado decepcionados por haber perdido, pero su capitán sí. Estaba comiéndose las uñas y eso era de todo menos asombroso.

—¡Bueno, chicos! ¡Ahora toca un pequeño descanso! —anunció Francia— ¡Nos vemos dentro de diez minutos!

Francia aprovechó para estirar las piernas y hablar con el público para saber qué opinaban de la competición. Primero mantuvo una breve charla con Seychelles, quien lo felicitó por crear pruebas tan peculiares. Sonrió orgulloso, consciente de que era uno de los mayores genios sobre la faz de la Tierra. Quien no parecía tan satisfecho era Arthur, pues nada más divisar al galo lo cogió por el cuello con la vil intención de estrangularlo.

—¡Tú! ¡¿Por qué diablos tuviste que meter una pregunta sobre mis cejas? —Inglaterra sacudía con ferocidad al bueno de Francis, que ya comenzaba a marearse.

—¡Calma, calma! ¡¿Dónde está tu sentido del humor?

—¡¿Qué sentido del humor ni qué leches? ¡Soy el hazmerreír por tu puñetera culpa!

—Pero si ya lo eras antes… —murmuró con un hilito de voz— Venga, venga, no te sulfures. El tito Francis ha venido para darte una cosa.

Del bolsillo de su traje fosforito sacó una notita. El británico la miró con desconfianza, pero después de unos segundos se decidió a cogerla.

—No se tratará de tu número de teléfono… de nuevo, ¿no?

—¡Jojojo! ¡No me hagas reír, Artie! ¡Claro que no! —miró a su «amigo» con superioridad. Él era demasiado seductor y hermoso como para codearse con alguien como Arthur— Sólo quería decirte que necesito tu ayuda para la prueba final. Mira la notita y asegúrate de que nadie más la lea —le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Arthur ojeó la notita e, inmediatamente, la mirada se le iluminó. ¡Por fin tendría la oportunidad de mostrarle al mundo lo útil que podía ser! Sonrió con satisfacción.

La prueba ya estaba en su ecuador y ambos equipos estaban empatados. Lovino y Gilbert intercambiaron miradas. Ya ni recordaban por qué se estaban enfrentando, pero sí sabían con certeza que debían derrotar al otro fuese lo que fuese. Costase lo que costase.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>Tenía planeado que el capítulo dos abarcase toda la competición, pero como iba a quedar demasiado largo, decidí cortarlo :3 El último capítulo mostrará las dos últimas pruebas~ ¿Quién conseguirá sentarse con Feliciano en las reuniones? Tatatachán~ *música trágica*

Ahora, los reviews ~

Haru_Katsuragi: ¡Y YO AMO QUE AMES EL FIC! *U* Compiten por algo tan estúpido que ya ni se acuerdan. Qué penosos son xD ¡No me maldigas, he continuado el fic! ;A; Las huelgas y la pasta podrían solucionar todos los problemas del universo~ ;D ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

LovinaxTonio95: Obviamente, Toño prefiere estar con su querido Lovino que con un prusiano pesado xD Yo lo comprendo. A lo mejor pierde, quién sabe~ ;D Es que Holanda es un buen hermano mayor que quiere proteger a su hermanita~ (o a lo mejor quería participar pero le daba vergüenza admitirlo xD) ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

Konsu-chan: La verdad es que es una comparación bastante mala xD Es más, hasta diría que Austria y España son polos opuestos. Hungría es demasiado poderosa, ¿quién no la querría en su equipo? ;D Y Lovino es, definitivamente, malísimo. Espero que no llame a la mafia para que maten a Gilbert, ¡o peor, a Gilbird! D': ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

Happy (¿por qué FF me corta tu nick? ;_;): ¡Muchísimas gracias! :'D ¡Me alegra tanto que te gusten! ^^ Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que la disfrutes ;3 ¡Muchas gracias por el review!


	3. Cejas casposas

**Advertencias:** Insultos, descripciones que pueden herir la sensibilidad (¿?)

* * *

><p>Tras un descanso repleto de tensión y malos rollos, Francis volvió al escenario para dar paso a la tercera prueba. Tragó saliva. ¡Qué rápido se le pasaba el tiempo! Cogió el micrófono y miró al público con una sonrisa radiante y seductora, aun si los espectadores preferirían que se dejase de paripés y continuase con su trabajo. El único que no maldecía al presentador era Alfred, pues estaba demasiado preocupado pensando en Arthur. ¿Dónde se había metido? Podría ir a buscarlo, pero no quería perderse por nada del mundo el concurso. Tras mucho devanarse los sesos con aquel dilema, decidió que lo mejor sería esperar un poco. Quizás había ido a hacer de vientre y, como buen estreñido que era, se tendría que tomar su tiempo. Alfred sonrió burlonamente; quizás el carácter amargado de Inglaterra se debía a una carencia de fibra.<p>

—¡Damas y caballeros, les comunico que acaba de terminar la pausa! —Francis fingió un tono afligido— ¡Mas no se preocupen, pues ahora dará comienzo la penúltima prueba, la cual recibe el nombre de «La bella y la bestia»! Les debo recordar a los participantes que ninguno de los dos equipos ha utilizado aún el comodín.

—Explica de qué trata la prueba… —comentó cierto suizo irritado.

—No seas impaciente, _petit suisse_ —le guiñó el ojo, creyéndose la criatura más sexy de la galaxia—. ¡«La bella y la bestia» consiste en que nuestras «bellas», que ya les adelantaré que serán Austria y España, han de hacer reír a «la bestia»! La única regla es que _no_ valen las cosquillas, lo demás está permitido. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—¿Quién es «la bestia»? —preguntó Roderich, ya temiéndose lo peor.

Francia sonrió con maldad, provocando que un escalofrío aterrador recorriese la columna vertebral de ambos participantes. Chasqueó los dedos y de la tela que cubría la parte inferior del escenario salieron Estonia y Letonia arrastrando consigo _algo _colocado en una pequeña plataforma con ruedas cubierta por una manta. España y Austria tragaron saliva. Francia indicó a Liechtenstein que bajase y retirase la manta, a lo que ella asintió débilmente. Con decisión, la pequeña destapó aquel _algo_ y nada más ni nada menos apareció ante los ojos de todo el mundo Bielorrusia. _Enjaulada_.

Algún demente había metido a la hermana psicópata de Rusia en una jaula. ¡¿Pero dónde se había metido el sentido común del ser humano? El público se asustó un poco al ver aquello, pero los tomateros y patateros daban la impresión de estar a punto de morir de un patatús (o _tomatús_, en el caso del bando de Lovino). ¿La prueba consistía en hacer reír a Bielorrusia? ¡Imposible!

—Oh, Dios mío… —España iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro, lo sabía.

Si bien Holanda mantenía la compostura como podía y Bélgica mostraba un gesto de evidente preocupación, Lovino sentía que las piernas se le iban a romper de un momento a otro. ¡No quería que el idiota de Antonio muriese! La belga abrazó a España, consciente de que sería la última vez que lo podría hacer. El hermano de la chica posó una mano sobre el hombro de la nación morena, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

—Descansa en paz —musitó Holanda con tono solemne.

—¡Aún no me he muerto! —protestó.

—¡Y no te morirás, idiota! —gritó Lovino a la par que zarandeaba a Antonio frenéticamente— Prométeme que no te pasará nada…

España no contestó. Le parecía demasiado tierno que su antiguo secuaz mostrara tanta preocupación, pero lo cierto era que _no_ podía asegurarle que sobreviviría.

En el equipo patatero, los miembros se comportaron como personas maduras y civilizadas, o al menos lo intentaron. Ludwig y Elizaveta procuraron hacer ver a sus compañeros que Bielorrusia era una persona normal y que no había que ser melodramáticos. Pero claro, su líder era, precisamente, una de las personas más melodramáticas habidas y por haber.

—¡Oh, Dios, yo nunca quise que nadie muriese! —a Gilbert le faltaba arrancarse los pelos— ¡Yo sólo quería quitarle el asiento al niñato italiano, no llevar a la tumba a ningún señoritingo!

—¡Roderich no se va a morir! —se quejó Hungría, recriminando con la mirada al prusiano— ¡S-sólo tiene que sacarle una sonrisilla a esa chica, n-nada más!

—Buena suerte, Austria —Alemana le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda—. La necesitarás.

—Roderich, yo… —Hungría vaciló un poco. Como no sabía qué decirle, simplemente le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Pero Austria no respondía. Estaba más pálido que nunca y su cara estaba fría como un témpano. Gilbert llegó a la conclusión de que se había muerto, pero la húngara fue rápida a la hora de atestarle una colleja a Prusia por decir cosas tan perturbadoras… y posiblemente ciertas. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos de soliloquios internos, Austria avanzó al centro de la pista hasta encontrarse con Antonio, quien le dirigió una sonrisa melancólica. Si iban a morir, al menos preferían hacerlo con una persona de confianza.

—¡Q-que comience la prueba! —exclamó Suiza, preocupado por la supervivencia de su _antiguo _amigo.

—Tranquilo, _petit suisse_, ¿no ves que la chica está enjaulada? —Francis pasó un brazo por el hombro de su árbitro para tranquilizarlo.

—¡¿Quieres dejar de llamarme yogur? —Vash le dio un codazo al gabacho.

—No sé por qué os ponéis todos así, si total la peor prueba es la última… —murmuró Francia con una sonrisa malévola. Ya verían todos lo que valía un peine.

Antonio, con algo de nerviosismo, se acercó a la jaula y observó detenidamente a Bielorrusia. Parecía estar relativamente calmada, a decir verdad. A pesar de que su mirada lucía gélida e inexpresiva, aquella joven era toda una belleza, hasta el punto de parecer más delicada y hermosa que una muñeca de porcelana. España sonrió. ¡Todos eran unos exagerados! Ella no podía ser _tan_ mala como la gente decía.

—¡Hola, soy España! Puedes llamarme Antonio si quieres.

—Tú puedes llamarme arrancahuevos —contestó Bielorrusia, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a los ceñidos pantalones del español.

—Qué graciosa… —soltó una risita ahogada. _Sabía_ que la muchacha lo decía de broma, o al menos eso quería creer— Mira, te voy a contar un chiste graciosísimo: va un caracol y derrapa —soltó una carcajada bastante penosa— ¡Es gracioso porque los caracoles son lentos!

Bielorrusia no contestó. Nadie en su lugar diría nada al respecto, ya que aquel «chiste» podría tener muchos adjetivos que lo acompañasen adecuadamente, y «gracioso», precisamente, no era uno de ellos. Ante los gritos exigentes de Prusia, Austria avanzó e intentó musitar un chiste.

Lo _intentó_, de veras lo _intentó_.

—¿En qué se parecen una vaca lechera y un jarrón de porcelana? —realizó una breve pausa para añadir emoción al momento— En nada.

—¡La madre que te parió, señoritingo, eso ni siquiera era un chiste! —berreó Prusia ante la mirada amenazadora de cierta húngara.

Claramente, Natasha ni se dignó a esbozar una sonrisa de lo estúpida que era aquella broma. Ya no sabía si la competición consistía en hacerla reír o dormir, porque a aquel paso la pobre iba a caer rendida ante Morfeo. Esperaba al menos que aquel maldito francés cumpliera su promesa y le diera aquellas fotografías «comprometedoras» de Rusia, porque si no sí que iba a haber una desgracia en aquel lugar.

Tras múltiples intentos de hacer que la bielorrusa sacase una sonrisilla, se comenzaron a escuchar bostezos por parte del público. Si bien antes la gente temía que Austria y España fueran asesinados, ahora realmente deseaban que alguien los matase y los sacase de allí lo antes posible.

—Va una señora paseando con Mistetas. ¡Ah, Mistetas era el perro! Es un detalle importante —comentó España con gesto interesante—. Pues Mistetas se escapa y va a hablar con el guardia civil. A ver, la _señora_ va a hablar con el guardia, no Mistetas. Los perros no hablan. Eh… Ay, me estoy haciendo un lío… —la mirada atenta de Bielorrusia no hacía más que ponerlo aún más nervioso— Bueno, pues la señora le dice al guardia: «¿Ha visto usted a mi perro?» Ah, no, no, espera, no era así —soltó una risita—. Le decía: «¿Ha visto usted a Mistetas?», a lo que el guardia civil responde: «¡No, pero me encantaría verlas!» ¡Jajaja! ¡Me lo contó Francis!

Un silencio se formó en el ambiente. Ya ni las moscas osaban revolotear, sino que se posaban en algún lugar al azar y miraban con despecho a Antonio por contar un chiste tan malo de forma tan patética. El único que pareció divertido ante semejante engendro de chiste era el propio Francia, quien reía más que nada por la falta de garbo de su buen amigo.

Holanda ya no podía más. Aquel chiste había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso. Se levantó del banquillo y se dirigió lentamente hacia Antonio, con el cartel del comodín en la mano. Los espectadores miraron a la nación expectantes, como si fuese el gran superhéroe que llegaba para salvar al mundo del hastío. Al percatarse de su presencia, España le mostró una sonrisa sincera y cargada de emoción.

—¡Holanda! ¡Has venido a ayudarme!

—España…

Clavó sus ojos en los de España, que lo miraban con adoración. Se notaba que el español lo estaba pasando mal con aquella prueba, a pesar de todo. El más alto de los dos posó una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero y cerró los ojos, adoptando un gesto solemne.

—España, tengo que decirte una cosa.

—¡Dímela! —España ya se estaba emocionando demasiado. ¿Sería que Holanda por fin reconocería que _no _lo odiaba? ¿Quizás había venido a ayudarle a contar un chiste? Fuera lo que fuera, el español estaría eternamente agradecido.

—Ese último chiste fue una puta mierda.

Tras decir eso y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, Holanda le atestó una patada en los genitales a España, quien cayó inmediatamente al suelo, presa del dolor que suponía un ataque como aquel en las regiones vitales. El público empezó a aplaudir, animado y recuperando la ilusión de vivir. Holanda había sido el salvador que había convertido en realidad el sueño de muchas naciones. Los únicos que parecían realmente molestos con la conducta del neerlandés eran Romano —por motivos _desconocidos_— y, obviamente, la propia víctima de la patada.

Sin embargo, aquel incidente no fue lo más sorprendente. Qué va. Lo que realmente llamó la atención fue la reacción de la propia Bielorrusia ante aquella muestra tan gratuita de violencia.

Estaba sonriendo un poquito. Bielorrusia, la mujer más temida del mundo, estaba _sonriendo_. No se sabía si era gracias a la patada del holandés, a los lloriqueos del español o sabe Dios qué, pero lo cierto era que Natasha no se lo pasaba tan bien desde la final del mundial de Sudáfrica.

—¡Oh, Dios, se está riendo! —exclamó Hungría sin creerse lo que veía.

—Qué desgracia —comentó Prusia sin ser consciente de sus palabras, pues estaba demasiado ocupado babeando y observando cómo la camiseta tan ceñida de la húngara cubría sus pechos.

—Deberías disgustarte, que vamos perdiendo —dijo Ludwig con un deje de indiferencia. Tampoco era que pasara nada si perdían, ¿no?

—¡Mierda, es cierto! —el estrés se apoderó del pobre capitán del equipo patatero— ¡Habríamos ganado si no fuera por el estúpido chiste de Mistetas! Por cierto, Elizaveta, ¿podrías recordarme cómo era el chiste aquel?

Prusia deseaba que Hungría comenzase a contarle el chiste, así que en el punto en el que la joven hiciese la pregunta clave del chiste («¿Ha visto usted a Mistetas?»), él le levantaría la camiseta y se echaría unas buenas risas. Ya que estaba perdiendo la competición, debería sacar al menos una experiencia positiva, ¿no?

—¡«La bestia» se ha reído! ¡Punto para el equipo tomatero! —declaró Suiza.

Como extra, Holanda le propinó una discreta patadita a España, que permanecía en el suelo. El pobre había visto toda su vida pasar en cuestión de segundos y, lo peor de todo, era que la escena final consistía en él mismo tirado en el suelo y gritando como un loco poseído por el diablo al haber recibido una patada en los «tomates masculinos».

—Serás nenaza… —dijo Holanda mientras ayudaba a su antiguo jefe a levantarse.

—La madre que… —masculló España, aferrándose al hombro de su compañero.

Aprovechando que aún no había comenzado la prueba final, Alfred fue a buscar al británico cejudo, quien había estado en paradero desconocido durante demasiado tiempo. Aunque ya se estaba cansando, Estados Unidos era un héroe y debía encontrar a Arthur lo antes posible para ver juntos la dichosa final.

Curiosamente, encontrar a Inglaterra fue más sencillo de lo que se figuró. Las fosas nasales del estadounidense fueron invadidas por un olor bastante extraño. Cuando siguió aquel «aroma» (por llamarlo de algún modo), se encontró con una escena sobrecogedora. Abrió los ojos como platos y se fue huyendo despavorido. ¡Tenía que avisar al resto de las naciones ahora que tenía tiempo! ¡Inglaterra estaba… Inglaterra estaba…!

Justo cuando Francia iba a comenzar a soltar un discurso sobre la prueba final, Alfred se subió al escenario a cámara lenta, empujó al francés y le arrebató el micrófono de la manera más heroica y dramática posible. Jadeó. Los demás países querían que comenzase la prueba final, no escuchar el rap de los jadeos.

—Alfred, ya sé que quieres ser siempre el protagonista, pero hoy no puedes, así que sé un buen chico y dame el micrófono —ordenó Francis.

—¡No lo comprendes! ¡No lo comprende nadie! —estaba tan afligido y perturbado que ni las palabras le salían— ¡Acabo de ver a Arthur y estaba… estaba…!

El silencio retornó. Bélgica podría jurar que vio cómo la típica bola de paja de las películas de vaqueros pasaba por ahí, pasando desapercibida. Alfred respiró profundamente, intentando retener la máxima cantidad de aire que sus pulmones le permitieran.

—¡ESTABA COCINANDO! —gritó a todo volumen, espantando a los pocos pájaros que había en las ramas de unos árboles cercanos al escenario.

Inmediatamente, las naciones sintieron cómo el corazón se les paró momentáneamente. ¿Inglaterra… cocinando? ¡Aquello era peligroso! Seychelles, directamente, se desmayó. Francis, inesperadamente sosegado, cogió de nuevo el micrófono de las sudorosas manos del yanqui y sonrió.

—¡Que no cunda el pánico! ¡Parece que nuestro pequeño Estados Unidos de América nos ha desvelado el contenido de la última prueba! —guiñó un ojo— ¡Efectivamente, la última prueba consiste en que los capitanes de ambos equipos tendrán que degustar comida preparada por Arthur Kirkland, el terror de la gastronomía! Quien muera antes, pierde.

—¡¿Cómo que «quien antes muera, pierde»? ¡Eso es inhumano, Francia! —chilló Hungría mientras observaba con ojos casi llorosos al prusiano. Aunque siempre se estuviera peleando con aquel tonto, ¡no lo odiaba en absoluto!

—¡Gilbert! ¡Gilbert, reacciona! —exclamó Austria, intentando conseguir alguna palabra o mohín por parte del capitán— ¡GILBERT!

En el otro equipo, la situación era similar. España estaba abrazado como una lapa a Lovino mientras zollipaba sin dignidad alguna. Bélgica también sollozaba desesperada, destrozada ante el hecho de que uno de sus mejores amigos iba a fallecer en cuestión de minutos. Holanda estaba demasiado impactado como para articular palabra. No podía creerse que Italia del sur fuera a morir de semejante manera. En algún lugar de las gradas, Feliciano gritaba y lloraba a moco tendido por la futura muerte de su hermano mayor.

—¡¿Y no puedo participar en lugar de Romano? —preguntó España dolido— ¡No quiero que se muera!

—E-España… —susurró el italiano, emocionado por el buen corazón de aquel imbécil tan tierno.

—No, tiene que ser el capitán el que participe. Las reglas son las reglas —sentenció Francis, hablando de una norma que posiblemente se acabara de inventar.

—¡Francia, no voy a consentir que asesines a mi hermano de tal forma! —Alemania apretó los puños, dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de odio.

—_C'est la vie_, Alemania. Quien algo quiere, algo le cuesta.

Aún lloriqueando, Italia del norte se levantó de su asiento y se secó el torrente de lágrimas que correteaba por su rostro. Quería que todo aquello terminase ya y tenía el presentimiento de que solo él lo podría lograr.

—¡Alto! —exclamó con el fin de captar la atención de todo el mundo— ¡Ve, creo que tanto mi hermano como Prusia han aprendido la lección! ¡Ahora los dos saben que pelearse está mal y que hablando se entiende la gente! ¿Por qué no terminamos esta masacre y vamos todos a comer _fettuccine_?

—Feliciano… —susurraron ambos capitanes, sintiendo que aquel amante de la pasta sería quien les salvase las vidas.

—Ni hablar —Francia se mostró tajante—. ¡Han aceptado participar en este concurso y han de atenerse a las consecuencias!

Lo que Francia no quería decir era que si Prusia e Italia del sur desaparecían, tendría vía libre para manosear cierto culito español que él conocía tan bien. A mayores, también sería capaz de visitar al adorable Veneziano sin tener que ser espiado por su hermano mayor. A pesar de que realmente aquel no había sido la finalidad inicial del concurso, lo cierto era que a lo largo de este Francis había desarrollado tal idea. Además, por muy mal que cocinase Inglaterra, _nadie _moriría. En aquel mismo lugar había dos personas que habían ingerido platos preparados por Arthur y ahí estaban tan sanos y lozanos cual lechuga: Alfred y Antonio.

…Aunque Alfred no tenía unos hábitos alimenticios muy decentes, a decir verdad. Tuvo que pasar una infancia traumática y así de rarito se quedó de mayor, siendo un loco que tenía como mejor amigo a un extraterrestre y ferviente admirador de Ronald McDonald. Y cualquiera diría que Antonio, tras haber sido derrotado y castigado por Arthur, había sufrido una transformación y su sangre de poderoso imperio se había convertido en dulce y fresquita horchata de chufa.

Oh, cielos, Francis sería el causante del posterior deterioro físico y psicológico de Gilbert y Lovino. Se sintió un poco culpable al saber que él sería el responsable, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Arthur le había enviado un mensaje al móvil comunicándole que ya había terminado la comida y que se disponía a entrar de nuevo en el recinto.

—¡Les comunico a todos ustedes que Inglaterra ya viene! ¡Prepárense todos! ¡Y tápense las narices!

Lo único que se oyó durante los siguientes instantes fueron los latidos de los corazones de todas las naciones, que estaban en un sinvivir. Prusia aún no se podía creer que su asombroso ser fuese a perecer comiendo _mierda_. Romano fue más práctico y rezó para que Dios y San Genaro le perdonasen todos sus pecados. ¡Él era buena persona, aunque siempre insultase a sus seres queridos!

Y ahí llegó él. Inglaterra sujetaba una enigmática y hedionda pota cuyo contenido era mejor no conocer. Tenía una sonrisa que desprendía orgullo y satisfacción, lo cual horrorizaba a todos los espectadores y concursantes. Se creía la estrella más brillante de todo el firmamento, aunque ante los demás era el grano más rojo, gordo y repleto de pus de la cara de un adolescente acomplejado. «Normal que fuese un gran imperio, si fijo que torturaba a los demás países con esa comida hasta que se rindiesen», pensó una nación _anónima_ y _misteriosa _(China).

—¡Ya he traído la comida! —dejó la pota en el centro del estadio— ¿Se supone que es para celebrar la victoria de un equipo o algo así?

—No exactamente —Francis sonrió con picardía—, en realidad es la prueba final. Quien sobreviva a tu creación culinaria, ganará el derecho a sentarse con Italia. Gracias, Arthur, sin ti ni tus cejas casposas esto no sería lo mismo.

La cara de póquer de Inglaterra no tardó en presentarse. _Él_ era la puñetera prueba final. Se sentía tan… estúpido y humillado. ¡Volvía a ser el hazmerreír! …Aunque a decir verdad, las demás naciones tenían un rostro asustado y lloroso, no chistoso. Pero eso no quitaba que esa prueba fuera un claro ataque vejatorio hacia su persona. ¡Sólo quería sentirse útil y demostrarle al mundo que él también podría cocinar algo delicioso! Únicamente quedaba una voz esperanzadora en el corazón del inglés, que le susurraba que quizás su plato estaba riquísimo (¡incluso _riquérrimo_!) y que lograría callar la boca de cuatro envidiosos.

—Que comience la prueba final… —declaró Vash, con cara de limón— Liechtenstein, tápate los ojos. No quiero que veas esto.

—Sí, hermano… —obedeció, rezando por las almas de los tomateros y patateros.

Caminando como zombis, Gilbert y Lovino se acercaron a la pota mágica y la observaron durante segundos. Qué mal olía. Qué mala pinta. ¿Por qué echaba humo? ¿A qué se debían aquellas burbujas?

—¿Qué se supone que es esto? —preguntó Gilbert mientras miraba a Arthur con desconfianza.

—Arroz tres delicias.

—¡No me jodas! —gritó Lovino con lágrimas en los ojos— ¡¿Cómo va a ser esto arroz tres delicias? ¡El arroz tres delicias no echa humo! ¡No tiene burbujas! ¡No huele a culo de mandril!

—No llores, niñato italiano —dijo Prusia con un tono severo y protector—. Ahora ya no nos estamos enfrentando tú y yo. Ya no somos enemigos. Nuestro adversario es el arroz tres delicias verdoso que Inglaterra ha preparado —zollipó. Mierda, eso era _tan_ poco asombroso—. Échale un par de cojones y cómetelo todo, yo haré lo mismo. Le demostraremos al mundo de qué somos capaces.

Se sentía estúpido por haber dicho aquella parrafada. Se debía al olor del arroz, que torturaba su mente y revolucionaba sus ideas asombrosas para convertirlas en deshechos. Arthur cruzó los brazos, indignado. El arroz tres delicias no tenía _tan_ mala pinta.

—¡Me rindo! —lloriqueó Romano— ¡Te cedo el sitio, patatero! ¡Puedes quedarte con Feliciano, Antonio, las llaves de mi coche y a Berlusconi! ¡Sobre todo a Berlusconi! ¡Pero por favor, no me hagas comer ese atentado contra los sentidos!

Dado que los capitanes se negaban a colaborar con la prueba, Francis llamó a sus guardaespaldas para que los ataran a una silla, para que así sólo pudieran mover un brazo. Inglaterra, orgulloso, depositó el «arroz tres delicias» en unos cuencos y los dejó en la mesa. Lovino y Gilbert tragaron saliva. Volvieron a tragar saliva. Otra vez. Preferían empacharse a saliva antes que tener la comida de Inglaterra ante sus narices.

—¡¿Se puede saber dónde está el arroz y cuáles son las tres delicias? —vociferó Prusia, ultrajado— ¡¿Por qué coño hay un hueso de pollo flotando entre las habas? ¡¿Y de dónde ha salido esa cabeza de sardina? ¡¿Y qué es esa misteriosa bola negra que pulula por ahí? ¡Agh, no entiendo NADA!

—Yo creo que la misteriosa bola negra de la que hablas es… —Lovino cogió un poco con la cuchara— Ceja inglesa… —reanudó su llanto— ¡¿Pero qué tipo de monstruo puede tener alopecia en las cejas?

—¡Callad y comed! —gritó Inglaterra, furioso ante los comentarios tan hirientes de aquellos dos.

Nada más meter simultáneamente sendas cucharas en sus bocas, una explosión de sabores y sensaciones exóticas viajaron por los cuerpos de los capitanes. No sabían si se debía al sabor de las habas, a la salsa verde fosforita, a la cabeza de sardina, a las cejas con caspa, al hueso de pollo, al grano de arroz, al huevo cocido, a las almejas o a la multitud de ingredientes indescifrables, pero Lovino y Gilbert, por un momento, se sintieron mágicos e invencibles. Se sintieron fuertes. Se sintieron valientes. Se sintieron capaces de desafiar a todos los dioses griegos y derrotarlos con un pulgar. Se sintieron dueños de sus almas y destinos. Se sintieron como héroes incomprendidos, arropados por el frágil y cálido manto de amor de Madre Nutria. Se sintieron… _mal_. Francamente mal.

Francia llamó a la ambulancia.

Cuando abrieron los ojos, se encontraban en la sala de un hospital, siendo vigilados por un par de enfermeras macizas. También estaban España y Hungría, pero esos no contaban ante la asombrosa mirada somnolienta de Prusia.

—¿He muerto…? —preguntó con un hilito de voz.

—¡Gilbert! ¡Gracias a Dios! —Elizaveta se lanzó en brazos de su amigo, llorándole encima— ¡Creía que te había perdido!

Antonio no fue menos y, nada más ver que Lovino hubo recuperado el conocimiento segundos después que el prusiano, se lanzó en plancha sobre él, colmándolo de besos por toda la cara y farfullando cosas cursis y sin sentido. El pobre italiano no sabía si iba a morir por culpa de lo que había comido o a causa de aplastamiento. Otros países estaban en la sala de espera, ya que sólo permitían la entrada en los cuartos a dos personas y, justo en aquel momento, Elizaveta y Antonio tuvieron la dicha de ser los afortunados que presenciarían el milagro.

—No sé si son conscientes de que han ingerido _ácido sulfúrico_ —intervino el doctor mientras observaba a los convalecientes con cierta intriga.

—Me lo imaginaba… —comentó Prusia.

—Una persona normal hubiera _muerto_ en su situación —se rascó la nuca.

Menos mal que eran naciones, casi inmortales e indestructibles, porque de lo contrario no habrían vivido para contarlo. El médico le pidió a España que se apartara de Romano, porque su estómago estaba demasiado frágil y no debería recibir golpes.

—¡Esto es una maravilla! —sonrió España, con lágrimas en los ojos— ¡Estoy tan contento de que estéis bien, chicos!

—Toño… —murmuró Gilbert en un intento por no volver a desmayarse— Dime quién… ha ganado el… concurso…

Hungría y España se miraron, como si estuvieran ocultando algo. ¿Deberían contárselo? El médico asintió, cerrando los ojos como muestra de su sapiencia.

—Veréis… Resulta que… mientras vosotros estabais aquí enfermos, muchas cosas han pasado… Ha habido varias reuniones y eso, al fin y al cabo, habéis estado aquí internados _dos _meses… y…

—¡Vete al grano, joder! —replicó Lovino, temiéndose lo peor.

—Ahora nos sentamos por orden de lista para evitar problemas —continuó Hungría—, pero vosotros dos sois un caso especial ya que… Gilbert, tú no eres un país y Lovino, con tal de que tu hermano asista a las reuniones, ya basta.

—Pues eso, os han echado —añadió España con una sonrisa incómoda.

Lovino y Gilbert no sabían si reír, llorar o quemar aquel hospital y dedicarse a la magia negra. ¿Los habían echado? Después de todas las calamidades que tuvieron que pasar, hasta el punto de tragar «arroz tres delicias» (que ni arroz ni delicias, lo que tenía era puto ácido sulfúrico) y casi perecer en el intento, ¿los echaban? ¿Así de simple? Sintieron que la ira se apoderaba de sus mentes, ¡es que aquello era demasiado injusto!

—¡Me cago en la puta! —gritaron a la vez, pataleando en sus respectivas camillas.

—Si os sirve de consuelo, habéis sobrevivido. Dios os ha dado una segunda oportunidad.

—¡Pero Toño, ¿tú te crees que esto es una bendición? ¡Que me he tragado ácido sulfúrico!

—¡Ácido sulfúrico! —insistió Lovino— ¡Entre otras cosas _misteriosas_!

—Que conste que Inglaterra y Francia han venido aquí a disculparse —afirmó Hungría—. Dicen que sienten lo ocurrido y que os recompensarán.

Aunque en aquel momento estaban coléricos, lo cierto era que cuando se tranquilizaron y analizaron la situación con frialdad, se sintieron realmente afortunados. Era como si hubieran vuelto a nacer. Antonio había prometido que en caso de que sobrevivieran, harían todos juntos el camino de Santiago y agradecería al apóstol —patrón de las Españas, amigo del Señor— que hubiese velado por sus dos amigos. Así, un mes después de que les dieran el alta, España, Italia del sur, Prusia y Holanda (que se acopló sin motivo aparente) emprendieron la maravillosa travesía que les permitiría conocerse mejor a sí mismos. Evitaron coger el camino inglés o el francés para que no les trajera malos recuerdos, ya que si bien sus cuerpos estaban curados, sus mentes _no lo estaban_ en absoluto. Antonio pudo comprender esto de primera mano, pues cuando estaban a sesenta kilómetros de llegar a Compostela y decidieron descansar en una posada y pasar allí la noche, sintió que la persona que estaba en la cama de al lado temblaba. Era Prusia.

—¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó tras frotarse los ojos.

—No… —se tapó parcialmente la cara con una sábana— Toño, hay algo que quiero contarte… ¿Escucharás a este asombroso servidor?

—Claro que sí, Gil, claro que sí.

—En ocasiones… veo arroz tres delicias fluorescente…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> ¡Y aquí se acaba! Sé que el final es muy malo, pero resume perfectamente la esencia del fic, ya que la moraleja es… La moraleja es… Bueno, no hay moraleja xD En fin, espero que os haya gustado~ Si a lo largo de la historia he conseguido sacaros una sonrisilla, ya me doy por satisfecha~

Lo del camino de Santiago es absurdo, pero no es que la historia en sí tenga mucho sentido, ¿eh? xD

Ahora a los reviews~

LovinaxTonio95: Romano y Holanda jamás admitirán que estaban celosos, aunque tú y yo somos sinceras y sí lo admitimos, ¿eh? xD A mí Liecht me da pena, la pobre ha tenido que quedarse traumatizada con tanta prueba estrambótica. ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

Anniih_Troll: ¡Espera, que ahora voy yo y te revivo! òuó ¡Me alegro tanto de que te hayas reído! Ése era mi objetivo, al fin y al cabo xD ¡ME ENCANTA QUE TE ENCANTE! Bélgica es lista como una ardilla ô_o Demasiado lista, me parece a mí~ ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

Happy (FF sigue sin dejarme escribir tu Nick completo ¬¬U): ¡Muchas gracias! ;¬; *se siente adorada* Pues me alegro de que te haya hecho gracia xDD Yo me lo he pasado muy bien escribiendo las pruebas, desde luego xD ¿A quién no le gustaría darle un cachete a ese culito respingón? *A* Si Francia crease la religión adoradora del culo de Toño, yo me uniría :3 Es que manejar bien el plátano es complicado, pero menos mal que al final Toño le comió el plátano a Holanda~ (¿a qué suena mal? xD) ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

B. B. Rosee: Tu risa es mi felicidad :'D (?) Es que Francis es el único que puede organizar pruebas así (quizás Gilbert también, quién sabe). Imagínate que las pruebas las organizase Suecia o Egipto; serían pruebas decentes y así no habría ni cachetadas ni pelea de plátanos ni nada xD Tiene calzoncillos de pollitos, pero también tiene unos en los que salen muchas cabezas de mini-Gilberts sonrientes~ En este capítulo se explica lo de Arthur, espero que te haya gustado xD ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

Moonplata: ¡Pues aquí ya está el último capítulo! ;) Espero que sea de tu agrado~ Seguro que Toño apreciaría tu compañía. Lo que no sé es como un hombre tan encantador puede estar rodeado de gente tan desagradecida como Lovino, Gilbert y Holanda. No saben apreciar lo que tienen ù.u (¿cómo puedo hablar tan mal de mis personajes favoritos? xD) ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

Konsu-Chan: ¡Eres la segunda persona que se ofrece voluntaria para sentarse a su lado! Seguro que él estaría muy contento de tener a tantas señoritas a su lado~ "Hijo de fruta" es un gran insulto, al igual que "gilipipas"~ ¡¿Y quién no querría ser Bélgica? ;A; Debió de ser la mujer más afortunada sobre la faz de la Tierra. Pobre Arthur, sí… Aunque en este capítulo parece que todo el mundo lo odia a muerte xD ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

Thalitez: No sabes cuánto me alegro de escuchar (o leer, en este caso) eso :'D Supongo que mi objetivo era lograr sacarle alguna sonrisilla a alguien. Yo me imagino a Suiza haciendo esa pregunta con voz firme y segura, como si estuviera preguntando algo inteligente y relevante para la sociedad xD Curiosamente, yo mientras escribía este último capítulo estaba con una cara súper seria, ya que supuestamente estaba "estudiando" Matemáticas xD ¡Me alegra que te encante! ;) ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

Y aquí termina todo~ Muchas gracias a todos ^^ Espero que os haya gustado este fic~ ;3


End file.
